


Denial

by SlytherinLady



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's see what's going on in Seto's head...<br/>Hmm... Is that a blonde I see? *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seto's point of view

Note:   
_The words in italics_ : This happens in Seto's imagination.  
He has a wild one

********************************************************************************

Mutt...  
A stupid mutt, that's what he is!  
Nothing more. Nothing worth of any sort of attention.

He is mediocre- the definition of it.  
A mediocre student... a mediocre duelist.  
I'm pretty sure he's mediocre as a boyfriend, as well.  
No wonder why none of his ex-lovers couldn't stand him for more than a few months.  
Come to think of it, he must be quite boring in bed, too...

 

_Brown eyes were looking at Seto hungrily.  
Jounouchi kissed him passionately, pushing him on the wall.   
His hands were already under Seto's clothes as he was biting his neck..._

 

Ugh, not this again!  
Concentrate, Seto!

 

******************************************************************************************  
He got lucky with his friends.  
Anzu and Honda are just like him- they scream "below average" from miles.  
Yugi is the definition of nice- he would accept anyone as his friend.  
As for the Pharaoh... Well, you can never know what's going on in his mind.  
I suppose I can't deny, though, that Jounouchi is a good friend.  
He would do anything for the ones he cares about.

That reminds me...  
A few months ago, when I broke my arm, he seemed... concerned.  
Every time he saw me- and that was, unfortunately, quite often (why does Mokuba hang out with THESE people, again?)- he was asking me if I was in pain.  
He even ignored each and every one of my insults.  
He acted like he... cared.

He doesn't!  
And neither do I...  
We hate each other.

Get back to work, damn it!

******************************************************************************************  
I was returning home when I saw him sitting on that swing, in the playground near his house.   
Do my feet have a mind of their own?  
Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of him.  
His face was bruised and there was blood on his shirt.  
"Street fight", he said.  
I remember seeing him in the same place, a few days ago, looking even worse.  
"Don't tell Yami..."  
If he hadn't asked me, of course, I would go straight to Yami to tell him the latest gossip, him being my best friend and all...

I'm not buying the "Street fight" story.  
Somebody did this to him...  
Somebody does that regularly...  
Somebody... is hurting him.

Why am I so frustrated?  
Why do I want to find the one who did this and show them a piece of my mind?!  
Perhaps my sense of justice is finally taking over...  
Yes, that explains it...

What it doesn't explain, though... is why I wanted so badly to take him in my arms...  
Why I wanted to take his pain away and protect him...

I sat next to him for just a few minutes. He looked straight in my eyes and whispered my name... I pushed his forelocks away from his eyes.  
If I stayed more... I don't know what I would have done.

I got up and left.  
Turning to look behind me, he was smiling.  
What am I doing?!

******************************************************************************************

It had been a while since our last fight. My jaw still hurts- he punched my quite hard.  
I had a really bad day. I found him in my house- when I got in, he was about to leave.   
I had a bad day and my favourite little punching bag was about to leave?  
I couldn't have that...  
So, I started insulting him.  
He ended up grabbing my shirt's collar, muttering something... pressing his body against mine.

I know what I told him after that was cruel. Even for my standards.  
I deserved a lot more than just a punch- and I would have gotten it if Yami and Yugi hadn't dragged him away.

I was so frustrated...  
Not at him, no.  
At myself.

Why did his body on mine feel so nice?  
And why am I sitting here, thinking about how much my words hurt him, instead of scolding my secretary for being five minutes late?!

******************************************************************************************

Pegasus needs to realise something: When I ask "What could someone possibly see in that mutt?!", I don't want a list. I want him to agree that there's nothing.  
You're not helping, Pegasus.  
I didn't need to hear how brave he is. Of what great lengths he can go to for the ones he loves.  
I didn't need to be reminded that he is really handsome or that he can make even me laugh.  
I knew all these already...

Oh, for fuck's sake... What am I even thinking?!

******************************************************************************************

When I was thinking that maybe my words hurt him too much the last time we saw each other.... I was right.  
He disappeared. He doesn't want to be around me.  
Even when I am somewhere he is bound to be- Muto's shop, for example- he's not there.  
Or he's hiding.

Finally, I got rid of him.  
I should be happy. Right?

Then why is that stupid knot in my throat?  
And why do I feel so disappointed because I can't find him anywhere?

He told me once... that I am this person that hurts people and realises it when it's too late.  
Is it too late...?

Why am I still thinking about that stupid blonde?!  
I really need to get back to work...

******************************************************************************************

"You know, you can always apologize".  
That's my little brother for you. He pretends he doesn't know what's going on.. and then, he throws something like that to you, before leaving the room.

I would apologize if I cared... Which I don't.

Besides, I can't find him anywhere....


	2. Jounouchi's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:
> 
> In most parts, you will read things you already read from Seto's point of view.  
> Some things may seem to be missing.  
> Technically though, we're in each character's MIND.  
> They don't think the same way.   
> (For example: in the part that says about their fight, Seto was saying how he felt when Jounouchi's body was on his, but Jounouchi doesn't even mention that.  
> That's because at the moment, he is thinking about what Kaiba told him.)

He was drank again.  
It doesn't surprise me anymore. It still scares me though...  
After all these years... I'm still not used to seeing my father like that.

If only I had a father like Yugi's... or Ryou's. Always absent.  
That's the kind of dad I would want to have- unless he sent me a weird necklace with an evil spirit inside.   
I have nothing against evil spirits... They can be really fun at times- if they're not threatening you with knives, promising to send you to the shadow realm if you don't shut up, or simply laugh psychotically... but it's not my thing, really.

Someday, I won't just sit back and take it. I will answer his hits.  
And then I will probably kill him...  
That's what I'm afraid of... that's the reason I never lay a finger of him, no matter what.

I can always run away...  
Fuck... I always do. I never run away from anything...  
Unless it's my own fucking "father".

There, my favourite swing.  
Still here to comfort me after everything.  
Yeah, I have friends for that kind of thing... But I wouldn't allow them to see me like this...

Where did the blood come from, anyway?  
Whatever. 

I really need a place to sleep... I can't go back home.  
I'll go to Mai's... She won't ask questions... at least not tonight.  
Patience... I just need patience. I'll save up money for some more time and then I'll get an apartment on my own.  
I wish I could go live with Yugi... or Honda... but then I would have to explain.

And I really can't....

***********************************************************************************************  
I don't know why I was so shocked when I saw him approaching.  
I guess I didn't expect seeing him.

He didn't buy the "street fight" story... I'm sure he didn't.  
At least I know he won't tell anyone.  
Yami is definitely not gonna buy it...

Last night he seemed... upset. Angry.   
He sat on the swing right next to me.  
Hell, it sure was weird seeing Seto fucking Kaiba in a playground, sitting on a swing.  
Probably the most beautiful thing that has ever been on that swing...

Wait, what?!

What am I thinking? 

I remember looking in his eyes and whispering his name. No reason, really...  
Just making sure he was really there...  
Just making sure I wasn't alone... 

He pushed my hair away from my face... For a few moments I thought he would kiss me.  
Maybe he wanted to.   
Something stopped him though...   
He left as fast as he had come.  
Living me behind with a stupid smile on my face.  
It felt so warm inside... for a few moments, he was there... he showed me he cared.  
Even if he was faking it... even if he didn't really mean it... he was there.

Why the hell am I thinking about him again?

Mai is giving me weird looks...   
Last night she patched me up without saying a word... Perhaps she will ask now?  
Is it possible that she knows what -or rather, who- I'm thinking about?

Sometimes that girl makes me think she can read minds.  
Well.. if there was a mind reader in here... they would see ice cold and yet beautiful blue eyes in my head.

WHICH IS NOT RIGHT!

***********************************************************************************************  
He's a jerk.  
A cruel, fucking jerk that only knows how to hurt people.  
Hell, does he even have a heart?!

Who gave him the right to talk like that?  
I swear, I would have beat him up if Yami and Yugi hadn't stopped me.  
Why am I surprised? That's Kaiba. A cold, heartless bastard that enjoys hurting me.  
Just when I had started to think that maybe he cared...

I don't want him to care!  
Let him hate me as much as I do...

It hurts...  
It really hurts...  
Not because of what he said... not because he was his usual jerk self...  
Because for a while there, I thought he cared....  
...the way I do...

Why can't I just stop crying?  
I can't do this anymore...

***********************************************************************************************  
Staying away from Kaiba...   
It feels pretty good, not having to see his face and hear his snarky comments.  
Jerk.

It's more difficult than I thought, though...  
He keeps appearing everywhere I am.  
He even showed up in Yugi's grandpa's shop... It was really weird having to explain to Yugi why I wanted to hide.

Is it possible that he could be... looking for me?!  
No, that can't be right.  
Why would he...?

***********************************************************************************************  
"Do us all a favour and go find him!"  
Yami: he knows.  
You'll never know how.  
But he knows...

In fact....

....I will...


End file.
